metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Chico
Chico and Sunny Looking at the 3D model of Chico I noticed a notable resemblance to Sunny Gurlukovich. I calculated that during 2007 Chico would be about 45 years of age. This is all speculation but what are your thoughts?Otacon1514 02:07, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ---- What are your assumptions? ^^ Chico as Levarage I think since you're rescing Paz, and based on the prisoners, I think it was Amanda that was killed, not Paz 18:46, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Ground Zeros Could someone please remove the part saying that the boy being held at Omega Camp is Chico, because it isn't, it's Solid Snake I'm so sick and fucking tired of this "Its young Solid Snake" thing, how old do you people think Snake is in the future games, like SOL and GOTP? :The guy hosting the demo made it explicitly clear that the boy in Camp Omega was indeed supposed to be Chico. Heck, I even posted the link and the exact time stamp it occurred in. It's Chico. Face it. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 19:05, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :Actually, they said he was going in to rescure Chico and Paz, It never explicitly states that the boy shown is Chico. For all we know, that Chico is somewhere else in the same area, and who the hell knows who that particular child is. I've watched the trailer several times, and the child shown in the cage, no one ever specifically refers to him as Chico, or did I miss something? TangoMike (talk) 04:09, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, in the extended demo footage posted on IGN (which I posted the link a few posts below), there is a guy (probably Sean Eyestone) basically discussing what is going on in the demo's gameplay to the PAX attendees, as well as translating some things a Japanese guy is stating. At the 11 minute, 25 second mark of the video, the guy confirms that the boy we saw earlier IS Chico. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 04:24, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :Good call, after watching it again, I did hear him say it at the mark you described. Thanks. TangoMike (talk) 22:18, January 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Who exactly is speaking and who is translating it (is it KP's Sean Eyestone)? If so, it would be a good idea to add that in. May as well put the reference in the biography section too. Don't forget to sign comments with four tildes (~). --Bluerock (talk) 19:29, January 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::I found the video on GameFAQs. I'll try to track down the topic and see who it was that spoke. In the meantime, here's the extended demo that has the commentary by the person in question: http://www.ign.com/videos/2012/09/01/metal-gear-solid-ground-zeroes-extended-14-minute-demo. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 19:40, January 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::Okay, apparently from reviewing this topic (which is where I found the video in the first place), I can conclude that the translator is most likely Sean Eyestone. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 19:48, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Oh looks like you ware right, I was thinking that he was Solid Snake because the kid's eyes ware blue and Chico's are Brown but it was probably because of the light hitting his eyes. :::::::But know that I think of it it couldn't have been Solid Snake because Big Boss still had his arm that means that S.Snake nor Liquid Snake ware born yet.(Has seen in the Phantom Pain trailer Big Boss' arm was used to make the clones) 22:10, January 10, 2013 (UTC)Ranguna :::::::Actually, by the time Peace Walker happened, the clones were not only already born, they were two years old. Also, given some things from the trailer, it's likely that Big Boss losing his arm was a hallucination. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 22:35, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Fate Do you guys think Chico survived the events of Ground Zeroes? Storyline wise I think it would be better if he did so that he can develop as a character :Until The Phantom Pain is actually released, we can't say one way or another right now. Can Kojima Productions just get the release date out now? They've already set up preorders on their official site, so they really should get a release date out. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 01:27, July 18, 2014 (UTC) : I told you they didn't confirm a release date. Don't expect it to come out before next year. Anyway, I hope Chico survived and is at least mentioned. 02:19, July 18, 2014 (UTC)